With the rapid development of science and technology, the popularity rate of the audio devices has become higher and higher. The users not only require the audio devices to play videos and audios, but also put more and more demands on the reliability of the audio devices. Especially with the advent of 3G/4G times, the mobile multimedia technology has also flourished. Some audio devices have a variety of entertainment functions, such as video play, digital photographing, game, GPS navigation and the like. All of these functions require the electronic components in the audio device to be more and more precise and compact.
In the audio device, a speaker is a commonly used electronic component, which is mainly used to play audio signals. The related speaker in general comprises a dome for generating sound by vibrating, an edge for suspending the dome above the magnetic circuit system, and a voice coil secured beneath the junction between the dome and the edge. In the speaker with traditional structure, the space under the dome and the space under the edge are separated by the voice coil. When the dome is vibrating, the air in the space under the dome is difficult to be discharged quickly, so that the dome is damped excessively, which can reduce the vibration sensitivity of the dome, and thus increase the sound distortion. Besides, when the voice coil is driven at high power by an intelligent amplifier, it is disadvantageous to the heat dissipation of the voice coil.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.